Les sous-sols de l'Enfer
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors qu'il progresse dans une vieille base militaire reconverti en laboratoire, Logan a l'impression de progresser dans une des chambres de l'Enfer. [Challenge de Février 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ambiance]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel !**

 **Alors qu'il progresse dans une vieille base militaire reconverti en laboratoire, Logan a l'impression de progresser dans une des chambres de l'Enfer.** **[Challenge de Février 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ambiance]**

 **On nous demander d'installer une ambiance particulière dans nos fics, ce qui explique le côté sans doute très descriptif du début. En espérant avoir réussi le challenge...**

 **Pour l'instant c'est un OS mais qui c'est je peux avoir envie de faire une suite d'un coup, dites moi ;)**

 **Défi de l'auteur** **: un film ou un livre qui vous a marqué. Alors sans hésitation un film : Gladiator de Ridley Scott. Enfant je regardais les péplum avec mes parents mais là… Là, dans le cinéma j'ai pris la claque de ma vie… L'histoire, les personnages, la musique… Bordel ! La Musique ! J'idolâtre Hans Zimmer, je vais lui dédier un autel quelque part… La musique avec la main qui caresse les épis de blés… Le côté épique et tragique… Le ressenti des émotions… La fin que l'on devine du début mais qui nous prend aux tripes. Je suis resté scotché à mon siège… Moi fan ? Non, non, je l'ai juste vu 42 fois (véridique) et ça me fait toujours le même effet !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **Les sous-sols de l'Enfer**_

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans une semi obscurité malsaine et oppressante, comme les lueurs vertes des quelques spots qui éclairaient ça et là pour permettre aux gens de se déplacer dans un minimum de lumière, le mettaient en valeur. De l'eau suintait par les cloison et les traces d'anciens combats étaient bien visibles sur les murs… Tout était sinistre et glauque… ressemblant à ces laboratoires souterrains de professeurs fol-dingues adeptes des expériences interdites et des tortures inhumaines… Dans ce dédale sombre, il pressa le pas pour atteindre son but le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas traîner trop longtemps dans le coin… Il se sentait mal à l'aise… Comme cela lui paraissait étrange… Lui qui ne craignait rien, pas même vraiment la mort qu'il avait pourtant parfois appelé de ses vœux… Il se sentait oppressé et en danger… Bon sang que ces anciennes bases souterraines datant de la Guerre Froide pouvaient le rendre nerveux !

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et il s'immobilisa sur place, ses griffes jaillissant de ses poings, prêt à se défendre mais rien ne vint… La lueur verte des spots projeta des monstres sur les murs en se reflétant sur l'adamantium brillant, mais rien de vint, comme s'il était seul…

Pourtant Logan savait que ce n'était pas vrai… Malgré son état apparent de décrépitude cette maudite base n'était pas abandonnée… Loin de là... Et c'était bien le problème... Un autre grincement le fit sursauter… C'était le métal rouillé et corrodé qui continuait de se déformer… C'était presque miraculeux qu'un truc en aussi mauvais état ne se soit pas totalement écroulé, pensa-t-il avant de se remettre à marcher dans les couloirs. Ses griffes se rétractèrent lentement pendant qu'il resta aux aguets, repensant à ce qui l'avait amené ici…

Il devait faire vite… Son pas se pressa donc sans qu'il ne le remarque et lorsqu'il tourna au coin d'un autre couloir, il fut presque surpris de tomber sur deux types tout en noir portant des MP-15. En le voyant se diriger vers eux, ils brandirent leur armes et firent feu mais Logan fut plus rapide. Le mutant bondit dans les airs et trancha le canon des armes de guerre avant de transpercer le corps des deux hommes qui s'écroulèrent en même temps à ses pieds.

Logan s'immobilisa, s'attendant à en voir débouler d'autres de toute part mais rien ne vint… Rien à part que les spots verdâtres devinrent rouges, prévenant toute la base de la présence d'un ennemi. Il laissa échapper un juron et donna un coup de pied dans la porte à moitié défoncée qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était plus le moment de faire dans la discrétion.

D'un bond, il pénétra dans la pièce et se figea. C'était un bloc opératoire… Enfin, une sorte de bloc opératoire dans lequel planait l'odeur du sang et du formol… La table d'opération était vieille, rouillée et tâchée de sang comme la plupart des instruments médicaux. Si des gens étaient opérés ici, le médecin… Non, le bourreau rectifia Logan, ne se souciait ni d'hygiène ni du bien-être de son patient… C'était presque une chambre des horreurs…

Sur une étagère trônaient des bocaux remplis de formol dans lesquels trempaient des corps de rat, de viscères bien humaines voire d'autres choses qui le firent frémir malgré lui… Il sentit ses poils de bras se hérisser comme pour le prévenir d'un danger imminent… Cette pièce était bien plus terrifiante que toutes les batailles auxquelles il avait participé… Elle était terrifiante parce que ce n'était pas un morceau figé du passé… Les ordinateurs bien d'actualité et les moniteurs se trouvant sur la gauche prouvaient qu'elle était utilisée… Logan se rapprocha de la table d'opération… Ses doigts glissèrent dessus et se tâchèrent de rouge… du rouge… du sang frais… Logan eut subitement la nausée… Ce sang ne pouvait pas être le sien… Il ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard…

Le mutant fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par l'irruption dans la pièce de quatre hommes tout en noir et cagoulés, comme les premiers, et portant des armes automatiques. Dans un réflexe de survie, Logan plongea derrière la table d'opération pendant qu'ils ouvrirent le feu sur lui. Il laissa échapper un juron se maudissant d'avoir oublié les lueurs rouges qui maintenant baignaient les couloirs… Rouge comme le sang, pensa-t-il une seconde fois alors qu'il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol de la pièce, découvrant une grande tâche de liquide vital qui séchait…

La vision de ce sang fit monter une rage terrible en lui et il bondit sur ses pieds, se catapultant en direction des hommes qu'il ne mit que quelques secondes à éliminer en poussant des cris presque bestiaux qui firent s'enfuir une personne portant une blouse blanche… Une blouse… Le bourreau ?

Logan laissa tomber le dernier corps à ses pieds et s'élança à sa poursuite. L'homme entra dans une pièce et tenta de verrouiller la porte, mais Logan la déchira de ses griffes et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le petit homme qui recula précipitamment contre l'étagère du fond, remplie cette fois de bocaux avec des fœtus humains, n'avait en rien l'aspect du monstre qu'il s'attendait à trouver. C'était un petit bonhomme d'une soixantaine d'année rondouillard et à la mine joviale ce qui contrastait diablement avec l'aspect lugubre et infernal de toute cette maudite base. Il recula en levant les bras pour se protéger.

\- Ne me faites pas de mal !

Logan l'empoigna et se maîtrisa, se contentant de le secouer.

\- Où est-il ?

L'homme prit un air interloqué.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? Je suis seul ici.

\- Non, c'est faux. Où est-il ? Je sais que le sang dans votre salle des horreurs était le sien, où est-il ?

L'homme ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire sadique et mauvais qui, subitement, fit ressortir tout le côté démoniaque du personnage.

\- Il a tenté de résister… Il voulait résister mais je finis par tous les briser… Vous arrivez trop tard…

L'homme eut un rire tout aussi sadique que son sourire rempli de joie et Logan frémit, tranchant la gorge de ce monstre dans un geste sec qu'il n'avait pu retenir. L'homme paru surpris et porta la main à son cou pendant que son sang se répandait sur sa blouse blanche. Puis, il s'écroula sur le sol et émit un étrange gargouillis avant de s'immobiliser. Logan frémit et redressa la tête, tombant sur des moniteurs de surveillance et sur l'un d'eux… Il sursauta.

\- Non !

...

Cette fois Logan courait dans les couloirs… Il courait parce qu'il ne supportait plus ni l'odeur, ni la noirceur, ni l'atmosphère glauque et oppressante de ces fichus couloirs mais surtout, il courait parce qu'il y avait une vie en jeu.

Quand il s'immobilisa devant la porte son cœur battait fort et vite. D'un coup de griffe rageur, il l'éventra et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une odeur de sang lui agressa les narines lui arrachant un nouveau frémissement. Logan baissa les yeux et, dans la pénombre, il le vit…

Un corps était là étendu sur le sol… Un corps torse nu dont les bras étaient retenus dans le dos par de puissantes menottes et dont le haut du visage était caché par un casque opaque de métal épais.

\- Non ! Scott !

Logan se jeta au chevet de son ami, notant le sang qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

\- Scott !

Logan passa ses bras sous lui pour le soulever, arrachant un léger gémissement au jeune homme qui le rassura. Il était en vie… Logan fit sauter rapidement les menottes notant au passage les profondes coupures qu'elles avaient entraînées sur ses poignets avant de défaire les attaches du casque en plomb qui empêchait son ami d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

\- Scott, c'est Logan, je ne sais pas si tu es conscient mais garde les yeux fermés, encore juste quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme émit un léger grognement que Logan prit pour un acquiescement et lui retira le casque. Scott avait les yeux fermés et le visage recouvert d'ecchymoses à cause de cet horrible chape de plomb… Sa pommette gauche saignait et sa joue droite portait un hématome de belle taille. Logan frémit et sortit de sa poche ses lunettes qu'il lui déposa doucement sur les yeux avant de poser une main en douceur sur sa joue.

\- Hey… Si tu es avec moi ouvre les yeux Scott… Tout est fini… Je suis là…

Le jeune homme frémit et il dut lui obéir puisqu'il murmura doucement.

\- Logan…

Son corps fut parcouru par un tremblement et il se crispa avant de se mettre à tousser durement. Logan frémit et plaqua sa main sur sa profonde blessure à la poitrine.

\- Allez accroche-toi Scott, je suis venu te chercher…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Ils sont là…

\- Non… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer à faire des expériences sur toi… J'ai déjà tellement eu de mal à la retrouver cette fichue base… Je déteste quand elles sont enterrées…

\- Ils sont dangereux, ils…

\- Pas autant que moi… Allez accroche-toi… On va sortir de là.

Scott frémit et Logan comprit qu'il serait bien incapable de marcher alors, il glissa ses mains sous ses jambes et se redressa. Leur combat les avaient menés jusqu'en Enfer mais maintenant, il était temps d'en sortir…


End file.
